Remind Me
by EndingsBringBeginnings
Summary: She was his, always his, no one else crossed her mind. So why did he mess it up? Why did he erase his future? Can he regain her love? Or is it too late? Randy/Oc John/Liz his wife
1. You'll Think of Me

**A/N: Okay so I know that my other story is desperate for an update but I heard this song [refer to title] and I instantly got an idea for this fic. This is my very first thoroughly based on a song story so I hope it's good. I own absolutely nothing except Alexis Maya Daniels, my oc. I know this song, You'll Think of Me, is sung by a guy, Keith Urban, but Alexis is the person in Keith's shoes. **

**3****rd**** Person POV 5 days earlier Wednesday**

"_Damn it Sam she doesn't mean a SINGLE THING TO ME!" Randy shouted maybe if he said I louder he'd believe it himself._

"_Nice to know." Randy knew that voice, he knew the pain, anger, hurt, and heartbrokenness he would see in her beautiful grey eyes once he turned around. The truth is she never showed her emotions, it was a blessing and a curse for Randy. Breaking down her walls was hard enough, but now, now he knew he had lost her, she was going to block him out again, and he didn't know how to deal with that, not even in the slightest._

"_I knew not to trust you, I knew it, but something inside me screamed to believe you. To believe you when you said you loved me, that you wouldn't hurt me, that no matter what, you'd be there for me, do you know how hard that was to do? Huh, no of course you don't because you only care about yourself. Now I can see why your marriage didn't work out." Shouting, through her now river like tears, with Randy trying to get near her, and Sam just not knowing what to do other than look to the ground, Alexis' once beautifully radiant, full-of-life eyes, were now cold and lifeless. Very attempt Randy made to be near her backfired greatly when after every attempt he just got punched or slapped or kicked. And now tears were welling up in his eyes because he knew he had lost one of the only things that made him happy anymore, that made him really believe in having a future, with a beautiful wife, Alexis, and the three kids that the talked about, Riley Kaden, Alecia Jada, and Joshua Lucas. But now that was all a lost effort that would do more bad then good to bring up, and he could feel it slipping away from him, and he longed to hold it, for five more minutes, seconds even. But no it was gone, his entire future, gone. It was gone, all because Sam threatened him with Alanna, again. No, he wasn't blaming her, completely, but he just lost the most amazing woman in his life, besides his mom. _

"_Lex, let me explain to you exactly what-" but he was cut off with a stinging smack, that left not only his face red, but her hand as well._

"_You know what Randy? You're right; I DON'T mean a SINGLE THING TO YOU! Never really did either." Alexis screamed through tears. Running from the room. Maybe her mom was right; maybe she really wasn't worth being loved. Maybe love, wasn't worth the pain and misery. Maybe all she really was good for was running away from her problems. No, no she wasn't gonna let her mom win this time. But she had already made up her mind about not facing Randy or anyone who thought Randy was justifiable. So maybe she was running, but hey, there's no one around to care anyway._

_**Alexis' Room Present still 3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

_I woke up early this morning around 4am  
>With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate<br>I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
>But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake<br>Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
>I've been tryin' my best to get along<em>

_But that's OK  
>There's nothing left to say, but<em>

_Take your records, take your freedom  
>Take your memories, I don't need'em<br>Take your space and take your reasons  
>But you'll think of me<br>And take your cap and leave my sweater  
>'Cause we have nothing left to weather<br>In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
>But you'll think of me, you'll think of me<em>

_I went out driving trying to clear my head  
>I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left<br>I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
>And all the baggage that seems to still exist<br>It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
>Is not knowing what we could have been<br>What we should have been  
>So<em>

_Take your records, take your freedom  
>Take your memories, I don't need'em<br>Take your space and take your reasons  
>But you'll think of me<br>And take your cap and leave my sweater  
>'Cause we have nothing left to weather<br>In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
>But you'll think of me<em>

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
>Don't worry, I'll be fine<br>I'm gonna be alright  
>While you're sleeping with your pride<br>Wishing I could hold you tight  
>I'll be over you<br>And on with my life_

_So take your records, take your freedom  
>Take your memories, I don't need'em<br>And take your cap and leave my sweater  
>'Cause we have nothing left to weather<br>In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
>But you'll think of me<em>

_So take your records, take your freedom  
>Take your memories, I don't need'em<br>Take your space and all your reasons  
>But you'll think of me<br>And take your cap and leave my sweater  
>'Cause we got nothing left to weather<br>In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
>But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah<em>

_And you're gonna think of me  
>Oh someday baby, someday<em>

Why does the radio always play a song to remind you of exactly how you're feeling as though you don't already know? That is exactly what Alexis was wondering, oh, and how she was gonna get her stuff from her former boyfriend of 14 months house. RAW was tonight and she'd have to face the music tonight.

Thinking back to that night, she had a few stray tears but then thought,

_Yes, I think maybe my mother is right on this one, maybe running is all that will benefit me, maybe it is the only thing I really am good for._

_Yes that's what I'll do, I'll run, before he can catch me._

**A/N: So… what do you think? Is it good? Continue or trash? Who do you wanna see in the next chapter? If, that is, you want a next chapter. Review por favor. **


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey so I have been AWOL for months now, but I haven't forgotten you guys! I love writing and I have so much inspiration. I am drafting three new stories! And I have a request that I have all written down, and no computer to write it on! It sucks, I am on a friend's right now, and it is super frustrating! I do however plan to get a type-on as soon as I possibly can. I love all you guys and I hope that when I get my stories back on track you'll still read them. Thanks again and I love you all!**

**~Lexii**


End file.
